


Tea and Tits

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 15 May in response to <a href="http://stasia.livejournal.com/profile">stasia</a>'s prompt of <i>girl!Severus/Dolores Umbridge: toejam, toast, tea</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tea and Tits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/gifts).



> Written on 15 May in response to [stasia](http://stasia.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _girl!Severus/Dolores Umbridge: toejam, toast, tea_.

"That Longbottom is a menace, isn't he?" Dolores asked the little, buxom, sour-faced girl who so recently had been Hogwarts' Potions master.

"Yes, ma'am," Severus said, looking about herself in confusion. "Who am I again?"

"Oh, poor dear. You'll remember in the morning. Now stop looking as if I'm going to ask you to spread toe-jam on toast and sit down to tea."

"The accident—it's not permanent?"

"Why no, darling girl. It's an easy thing to undo," Dolores replied, spelling locked her office door and beginning to unbutton her blouse—for such opportunities to indulge were rare—"and I shall help you."


End file.
